When converting a fireplace to a gas fireplace, the main style of gas insert is the gas log set. If a consumer is looking for a contemporary alternative to a gas log set, the choices are not very attractive. The known choices are freestanding burners, a pile of crushed glass covering a burner, or an entirely enclosed firebox insert, each of which detracts from the charm and aesthetic quality of the fireplace.
One option is installing a freestanding burner with an after-market cover. This option has met with mixed results. The lack of ventilating air being drawn into the covered volume often causes heat build-up issues. This heat build-up is not surprising because freestanding burners are not designed to be covered or enclosed. The heat will build-up because air is not kept moving around the insert or hot air is drawn down from around the flame.
Thus there is a need for a fireplace gas insert that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.